


Между Богом и ядерным взрывом

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Марко зажмуривается, представляя шум стадионов, которые никогда не будут петь для него, и мечтает увидеть в отражении в зеркале не себя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит вокруг 20 августа этого года, перед матчем между «Стоком» и «Манчестер Сити». Название текста любезно позаимствовано с портала sportnet.at, где несколько лет назад послужило подписью к фотогалерее главного виновника торжества.
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2016 на diary.ru для команды АПЛ.

Дверь спальни закрывается с глухим стуком. Марко старается двигаться как можно беззвучнее, но в темноте это получается с большим трудом. Да и, скажем прямо, изящность движений никогда не была его сильной стороной. 

Марко доплетается почти наощупь до ванной и включает свет. Из зеркала на него смотрит слишком привычное лицо: блёклые брови, длинный кривоватый нос, небрежная недельная поросль на щеках. Лицо, которое он столько раз мечтал больше никогда в жизни не видеть.

Он включает холодную воду. Шум струи, бьющейся о дно раковины, звучит будто бы приглушённо сквозь неплотную завесу между бодрствованием и сном, так хорошо знакомую Марко за долгие годы полуночного самобичевания на грани отчаяния и переливающейся через край усталости. 

Зачерпнув полную ладонь ледяной воды, он плещет себе в лицо. Крупные капли медленно, плавно стекают по щекам в зеркале, задерживаясь на давно не знающем бритвы подбородке. Марко не чувствует холода, хотя должен бы.

 

Марко смотрит себе прямо в глаза: усталые, краснеющие, с большими синяками под русыми ресницами. 

Марко зажмуривается. 

 

Сколько раз он уже стоял так перед зеркалом с закрытыми глазами, представляя себе то, чего никогда не будет. Столько раз он в мыслях вслушивался в шум стадионов, которые никогда не будут петь для него. Сколько раз он, открывая глаза, надеялся однажды увидеть в зеркале не себя — но снова и снова видел там только своё отражение, бледное, измождённое бессонницей, заросшее беспорядочной щетиной. 

Он пытался смириться с собственным телом и собственными мыслями, ища помощи у Бога – вот они, слова на сербском на его мокрых от ледяной воды предплечьях, невысказанная вслух, но выплеснувшаяся чернилами под кожу мольба о спасении и защите. От кого и чего? Марко всё чаще кажется, что от себя самого. 

Он много лет пытался сотворить себе кумира, раз молитвы не помогали, – вот остаток этой обсессии, у него на голове, подпорченный, правда, невовремя заставшей его в раздрае после Евро идеей сменить цвет на модный нынче блонд. Толку-то, кроме лишней пачки устоявшихся метафор у комментаторов всех стран да пары неловких встреч, когда оказываешься под насмешливым взглядом, рассматривающим тебя от макушки до пяток, пристально, как рентгеновский аппарат, и чувствуешь себя голым на глазах у толпы, несмотря на несколько слоёв одежды. 

Он пытался копить внутри себя и злобу, и агрессию, и обиду, чтобы не показывать их окружающим, и так каждый раз ожидавшим от него самого плохого, – да только вот они, несколько шрамов в разных частях ладоней, потому что каждый раз это заканчивалось глупо и опасно для всех, кто подворачивался под руку. 

Как ни ищи спасения в молитвах и в швырянии тарелками в тех, кто носит с тобой одни цвета, от самого себя не спрячешься. В двадцать семь, кажется, пора свыкнуться с мыслью, что сбежать из этого тела и этой головы уже не получится. 

 

Марко тянется к одной из полок и достаёт оттуда ножницы. Он снова бросает короткий взгляд самому себе в глаза, замирает на мгновение, а потом решительно сгребает в кулак растрёпанные выбеленные волосы. 

Чик. 

Несколько длинных прядей падают на край раковины. 

О том, как привести получившееся полуночное творение к приемлемому виду, он подумает завтра. 

 

Провожая взглядом четвёртый гол – слава Богу, от другого «Манчестера», от того самого было бы совсем неуютно, – в свои ворота, Марко проводит ладонью по тому, что ещё вчера было слишком символичной причёской, и едва заметно ухмыляется.


End file.
